Situations
by TienshinhanLover
Summary: *updated!!! 2 new chapters!!!* This is the story about my dbz rpg character, starting from BEFORE her birth. so far it is goinf slow, but bear with me! it will get better! the rating SO FAR is G, but will change later on,...
1. The meeting,

Situations  
  
A/N: this is the story of my RPG character for DBZ.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ, or any of the DBZ characters, I only own my characters. My friends own the other characters.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Our story starts on the planet Vegitasei. King Vegita was to meet with the King of Fadose, Daimyo, and seal treaty of peace.  
  
Daimyo was a harsh, dark man, and The peace treaty was necissary. King Vegita new this, and fortunately all worked in his favor.  
  
King Daimyo's Queen, Veela, and his two year old son, Bardin, also had traveled to the Sayjin kings planet. the fadosen were a planet of worriers, very fierce fighters,, but at the recent distruction of thier planet, the Faiths also joined them on thier planet, and in those time, population was everything.  
  
"hmmn, I am glad you have made it here safely Daimyo," said King Vegita, standing up from his thrown, he had no queen of his own anymore, but one son, named after himself.  
  
"yes quite, but no time for simple conversation, to the matter of this,...'peace treaty'?" daimyos dark voice showed boredom, and very little intrest in the matter.  
  
Daimyos Queen, however, showed much inthusiasm. Veela's long golden hair was let down, and a little golden circlette lay nimbly on her head, and her very bright blue eyes glowed with happieness.  
  
"hmhmhmmm,...if that is what you wish, Daimyo," he said bowing.  
  
Daimyo bowed in responce, "that is exactly what i wish, vegita," he glared at Vegita.  
  
"ahem,...perhaps the matter should be, discussed over diner?" veela said, trying her best to keep her king happy..  
  
"mmm,...very well,..." said Daimyo, "do you think that is,..ah,...'doable', Vegita?" Daimyo said in a barely intressed tone.  
  
"Yes, always, Daimyo, infact,...i have a fine feast waiting for us!" king vegita said , then called a guard, and wispered to him, "get the prince,...he will be at this fine feast,..."  
  
"Yes, sire," said the guard as he walled off down to the main hall to the princes coradoors.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: so what do you think sofar? please R&R!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
written on:  
  
Monday, 02 June, 2003 05:55:43 PM 


	2. The dinner conversation

Situation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not ownn dbz, everyone else belongs to me and my friends  
  
A/N: This is based on an RP me and my friend are doing, therefore,...*sings* this is the fic that never ends! it just goes on and on my friend! an- *ahem* sry,...you get the point,...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The banguet hall was large, and made of a gold-grey brick. a longe tabble had a long red tablecloth, fringed with gold. Guards stood at the door. once everyone was seated in the large banqute hall, they began to descuss the matter at hand.  
  
"So,...KING Vegita,...why do you wish for peace between fadose and Vegitasei?" he said before taking a bite of something resembleing chicken.  
  
"well, Daimyo, With the growing number of Spacce Pirates out there, if eather of our planets were attacked it would be best to be allies,...and if there is ever to be a universal war, it would be best to makeshure that both of use have a good chance,...niether of us want to lose,..." said water of factly after taking a drink of a wine-like drink.  
  
"ah! yes, quite so!" said Veela who sat on King Vegita's Right hand side, she had been waiting quite some time to meet King Vegita, the king who dare ask for peace between Daimyos planet and Vegita's own,...  
  
"Well,...you have a poin't,...The S.E. have aswell have begun to pose a problem for many of the planets around our own,...and like you said,...the space pirates,..." Daimyo said rather contimplatively, rubbing his chin.  
  
King Vegita nodded, and glanced over at his son for a moment, who seemed to know little of the situation, but was tring to understan, expecially as the future king,...,"ahem, well,...I ofcouarse do not expect an imediate 'yay' or 'neh'," said King Vegita, taking his attention back to the converstaion.  
  
"of couarse not,..." commented Barden, the boy resembled his father, long, spikey white hair, and bright green eyes. the boy seemed rather intelegint.  
  
"hmn, correct, son,..." said daimyo, "anyway, King Vegita, I will have to think on this matter,..." he then cought King Vegita and Veela talking in a way he didn't like, "egh, well, vegita, what do you have to say about my wife?"  
  
"hmn? readdly?" King Vegita said to veelea, and then he looked up, he hadn't hured Daimyo, asfore he was talking to Veela, "hmn? what did you say, Daimyo?" Vegita asked.  
  
"what do you think of my wife, Vegita,..." he said a little aggresively.  
  
"oh, you have chosen your mate well, Daimyo,..." king vegita said smile at veela.  
  
"well,...Keep in mind,...she is MY wife,..." he said getting aggressinve in his voice.  
  
Prince Vegita and bardin looked up from thier meals, and looked at King Daimyo, but stayed silent.  
  
King Vegita nodded, "yes, Daimyo, I know,...I had no intensions to take your wife away,...I know that pain myself,...and I would not wish it for anyone else,..." he says, thinking of his wife who was stolen from him after the birth of his four year old son.  
  
Daimyo hufed, "reeeeeealy? well,...I am glad you don't, because if you did,..." he smirks, "you would have just dug youself a hole deeper than you could ever dream,..." deaviousness krept into his face, and aggression now totaly hearable in his voice.  
  
Prince Vegita payed little mind to his father and King Daimyo's slight 'bought of words'.  
  
"hey, eah, prince vegita, is it? ugh,...what do you think is up with my dad and yours?" he asked, not understanding the way his father was acting so agressively about his mother, any other time he would have payed little mind to anything of the sort, but in a mater like this?  
  
prince vegita nodded, "yes that is my name, and no, I have no idea what is up with them, and i would rather not get in the middle of it,..." he wispered back so not to be heard, as the two kings talked.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: another chapter done for now! please R&R!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Written on:  
  
Monday, 02 June, 2003 06:46:13 PM 


	3. and after that,

Situations  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I wish,...*sighs* oh well,...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After diner ended, the two kings and Veela, went to a more comfortable room to talk about the matter of peace, inwich Damyo, his son, and his wife were brought to Vegitasei to speek of.  
  
"hmn, perhaps this,...'peace treaty' should go through,..." mumbled Daimyo to Veela.  
  
"ofcoarse it should! The sayjins would be great allies with the Fadosens! and the mater of the SE and the Space Pirates, is one we all know and fear, we need to have SOME comrads in this,..." Vella reasoned.  
  
"Vegita, We will come to our conclusion tomorow at sundown," stated Daimyo.  
  
King Vegita Bowed his head, "very well" he covered his yawning mouth, "perhaps we hould sleep on the matter,..." said king vegita.  
  
Vela nodded, "yes, of coarse,.." she smiled politely.  
  
Daimyo was mildly still 'miffed' about the way His Queen and King Vegita were getting along.  
  
"My guards shall show you to your room, you are aswell free to roam about this place,..." King vegita said in a kingly voice, and two guards escorted the king and queen to thier wonderous chambers. and another guard escorted Bardin, the two year old son, to his room.  
  
With that done, King vegita, aswell wint to his chambers. he slowly got undressed, and slipped into bed. he faced the empty side of his bed, were is old mate used to lay, "Dear, Celest, why did you?" he say, slightly pained still from the loss, and after seing veela,...oh she reminded his so much of his Celest.  
  
____________________  
  
::Later That Night::  
  
____________________  
  
Veela had awoken after a light sleep. it took her a second to remember where she was. she looked around the place, and her sights landed upon the balcony door. she got up and her feet softly pat against the cold marble floors. the opened the French-style door that led out to the balcony. she leaned against the rail of the balcony, the soft breeze making her hair flow in it.  
  
She looked over to the left of the balcony to see one similar to the one she was on, and King Vegita looking at her. she smilked at him. he smiled back. it seemed to have so much more love than that of her king, Daimyo. at the thought of daimyo she looked back over to the bed, he was still asleep,...then she looked out to the stars.  
  
King Vegita continued to watche the Fathiean Queen, thoughts creeping into his head that shouldn't of, but he couldn't help it. his tail twiched and then he looked away from the golden haired Queen.  
  
Uncannyly, both went back into thier rooms at the same time, but Veela, try as she might to go back to sleep, could not. so she decided to get up and roam around for a bit. She had been roaming a while when she came to King Vegita's room. her extrodinary hearing could tell from his breathing that he was still awake,...so she knowked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a soft reply from the sayjin king.  
  
"It's me, Veela, m-may I come in?" she asked slightly imbarased, but her soft voice light, and steady.  
  
"you may enter, Dear Veela," Vegita said slightly louder, but only a little above a wisper.  
  
Veela entered, head bowed down, she tried to hide a blush, "ugh,..m-may I sit?" she said like she was a little afraid.  
  
Vegita sinced this fear, "yes veela, of coarse," he said like they were long-time friends.  
  
This helped Veela feel better, and she smiled, "i-I came,...to se you my Leige" she said, a little boulder.  
  
"please, Just Call me Vegita, dear veela. Now, what was it you wished to discuss?" he came over and sat beside her, he felt a little bit concerned, her tone was grave,...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? what do you think? I guess I kinda made this Chappie long, well,...woohoo! I will get started on the next RIGHT AWAY!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Writhen On:  
  
Tuesday, 03 June, 2003 12:38:16 PM 


	4. Flashbacks

Situations  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol same ol,...I dunt own DBZ  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"well,..." veela began as she stared into his eyes, seeing loss, concern, and a g=hint of love, quite unlike Daimyo,  
  
King Vegita patiently waited for an answer,...  
  
"well,...I-I was just up and about and,..." she blushedm she felt a deep atraction to the Sayjin King, she continued to stare into those kind eyes,...  
  
King Vegita soon found hiself staring into Veelas own saphire pools,...listening to every chime of her voice,..."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand,...?" the king seemed t inch closer and closer to the queen,...  
  
Veela noticed this, "I-I just thought you should know,...Before Me and my Lord, Daimyo went to bed,...he had gotten so angry at me,...and I couldn't sleep knowing that I was an object of his anger,...And I had to come see you,...you are the only soul herethat,...that I feel I could trust with my life" she said, her voice slightly waverg, recaling the conversation,...  
  
!*FLASHBACK*!  
  
daimyo's face is red with anger,...  
  
"daimyo? whats wrong?" veela said sweetly to her inraged husband, she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Daimyo Quickly perried it away and then grabed it, twisting it hard, then seeming to trow her, Veela hit her stone floor. hard.  
  
Veela had lost her breth, her puples were small with fear,...complete and utter fear,...her husband almost always got mad over a little of nothing,...  
  
Daimyo stared hard at the fallen Queen,..." his face bared the face of the devil almost,...  
  
Having regained her breth,...Veela quicly gotup and tried to run out the door, but unfortunately, Daimyo had locked it. she beat the door in a panic, but to no advail, as daimyo walked towards her.  
  
Daimyo reatched his hand out to Veela's neck, one he grabed her he began choking her, "You ain't runnin' bitch,..." he said evily,...  
  
Veela caoughed, 'wh-why is he mad at ME!?' she thought,...then remembered the way she and King vegita had to frienishly taled at diner,...then she realised that her lordship, Daimyo, was Jelous,...((I can think of many things to call a king by can't i? and i dunt even have a thesarus! U can thank my muse, Cleo, for that!))  
  
Daimyo continued to choke Veela,..., smirking evily as he did,...he had intentions to KILL,...  
  
!*End Flashback,...FOR NOW!!!*!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sry to leave you kinda at a clif hanger *distant musing* HANGING FORM A CLIF!!! AND THATS WHY HE CA- *music runs down as muse piunches the radio* *AHEM!* anywho,...I hope you have enjoyed this so far,...this is just the beginging,...more or less covering what you will later need to know as the story progresses,...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
writen on,...  
  
Friday, 06 June, 2003 12:36:14 AM 


	5. finishing those memories

Situations  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: ummm i dunt own dbz? yeah! thats it!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~!Flashback!~  
  
Daimyo continued to choke Veela,..., smirking evily as he did,...he had intentions to KILL,...  
  
Veela focused her mind on escape,...and almost on impluse, she wacked him accros the head, har enough to knock him unconsious.  
  
Daimyo layed sprawled on the ground, breathing very mellow, but he at least still breathed,...Veela carried the heavy threat to her life, to the bed, laying him there. it had gotten dark out, and Veela decided it was better to try and sleep. So she tried, but only sucseeding in feeling terribly bad for hurting Daimyo. so she tossed and turned, and tried to sleep, but to no advail,...untill she finaly succomed to the fact she woul not sleep,...  
  
~!End Flashback!~  
  
as veela told King veita all this, he listened and felt terribly sory for what Veela had to go through. Veela did not love Daimyo, but Daimyo took her 'gainst her will to be his queen, so she had to submit. King Vegita realised this, for he had heard that many of the Royal fadosen line chose that rode, but none were as vilent as Daimyo.  
  
Daimyo had been ruling the planet of Fadose for 12 years, all of wich were terribly horrid, but there was nothing the Faithians, or Fadosens could do. this little bit of history was well known to Vegita,...all the better reason to have peace with them.  
  
Vela was silently contimplating on what she had done. She did not feel sory for Daimyo, he did not deserve her sorrow, any more than she wanted to be his wife.  
  
King Vegita senced her unease, anyone could, easily. he gazed over at Veela, again meeting her wonderous blue eyes that at the same time looked into his own onyx pools.  
  
Veela knew how he was beging to feel for her, this made her slightly weary, but non-the-less it made her happy to know that someone, felt for her.  
  
Loosing all his sinces, King vegita slowly kissed the distraught queen tenderly, and shortly.  
  
Veela welcomed the kiss, but blushed asnd had a look of confusion, thier faces were but milimeters apart.  
  
vegita backed up, "sory,..." he said looking away.  
  
"no apology needed,..." she said slightly wispering.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SO SO SO sry for such a short chapter!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Written on,...  
  
Friday, 06 June, 2003 07:07:16 PM 


End file.
